Harmony
Harmony Biography Season 5: The New Jenna Harmony was mentioned as she explains to Simon that she lives with Ana cause her parents kicked her out the house cause she was pregneat. It's Christmas Baby Hayley does two songs before going to the green room to find her mom, Mrs. Rose, and she says how many performance have I missed and then asked her to move back in because Mrs. Rose and her husband are divorced. Hayley did not say anything and that is when her water broke. Hayley delivers the baby with Cody, Portia and her mom at her side in the room. While looking at their newborn daughter Cody announced to Hayley that he does love her. Much to Portia's extreme dismay. Broadway Starz Hayley visits Cody with Harmony, who is now 6 and she enjoys her moments with her. Shooting Stars Hayley and Cody visit Harmony. As time goes by they all have a severe argument about how Harmony might be adopted and they all got over it. Country Songs Hayley visits Harmony and they both share thier time together as they both performed Dream of Us. Harmony then asked if she loves her and Hayley answered "yes". Finale Harmony is seen in the crowd with Mrs. Rose as she is proud of her parents graduating. Season 6: Auditions Cody is worried as he hears that Harmony is growing up and she has a boyfriend. The Callbacks Harmony heard that Cody Jason got into a car accident and visits him in the hospital. Good Friends Cody tries to bond his relationship with Harmony. As she is seen hanging around with bad influence, Stephanie. Later, Harmony comes home in tears as Stephanie dies from a car accident with other guys and she gets comforted by both, Cody and Hayley. Battle Of Sexist 2 Cody and Hayley meets Harmony's boyfriend, Jason Ridder and he is a really great and Cody makes his classic dad threat to him and he walks off. Later, Cody meets Harmony and asked her to do a song with him and she agreed and they both performed Hereos. Later, Harmony and Jason makes out in Cody's van and she got worried and he tells her that everything is going to be alright and they kept kissing. Hope Harmony found out that Hayley almost threw her away after she was born cause she was not ready for her having a child and she runs away with Jason and they were gone for 2 weeks and Hayley and Cody got worried as they are found in a local motel in the middle of Nevada and she was grounded for 3 weeks and she was told to never see Jason and she and Hayley got into an argument and she slaps Hayley and runs up to her room screaming as she wishes that she was never found and that she quit controlling her life and slams the door. She is seen later crying under her pillow as Janelle performs Never Too Far. Compliments Harmony and Jason attend Andy and Jenna's wedding and reception. They both are seen dancing and then later They then slow dance while Janelle perform, later singing together in'' Love Is A Beautiful Peacemaker'' as the two walk to their hotel room amongst the other couples. Later, it is revealed that Jason and Harmony have sex. Later, when they both come out the room, Cody sees them still putting their clothes on and Cody beats the living shit out of Jason and Harmony and Hayley tires to break them up as Cody threatens to never ever see each ever again. The First Time Hayley forces Cody to apologize to Harmony for emberassing her at the reception and he apologizes but still didn't wanted her to meet Jason ever and she agreed as she runs upstairs in tears. The Final Marriot As Meso-Teens are performing, High School Musical, Harmony and Jason are seen kissing in the woods Relationship Jason Ridder (boyfriend) See info in Harmson Songs Duets Season 5: Song mcs.jpg|Dream Of Us (Hayley Rose) (Country Song)|link=Dream Of Us Season 6: Song wijec.JPG|Heroes (Cody Meeks) (Battle Of Sexist 2)|link=Heroes Category:Characters Category:Season 6